


You Can Still Be Free

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Air Force Boot Camp, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Attempted Kidnapping, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, On the Run, Rimming, Tenderness, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: for @malexyaoi on tumblrMichael kidnaps Alex from Air Force Boot Camp in a bid to convince him to run away with him





	You Can Still Be Free

Alex was exhausted as he fell into bed after a full day of training. He’d only been here a few short weeks but he was struggling, had never really been the overly athletic type. Drills were tiring and he hated it… Hated what he’d been forced to give up. His piercings and the nail polish had been the first to go… first after Michael anyway. The life he’d once known, hate pretty much always hated, was behind him now too.

Boot camp was exactly that and most other recruits had chips on their shoulders too but he didn’t share his with anyone. The last thing he wanted was anyone to know he was gay but it was very difficult when his nights were filled with dreams of Michael Guerin. Some were blissful fantasies and others were painful nightmares which featured cameo appearances by his father and the hammer.  
It didn’t help that in the three weeks he’d been there his father had already visited twice and made a point of letting Alex know just how many of the officers knew and respected him.

He tossed and turned despite how tired he was, he just couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t fall asleep. The snoring of his fellow recruits didn’t help nor did the sound of several sneaking out do anything to relax him. If they got caught, they’d all be punished. But he wouldn’t get involved, it wasn’t his place. He just needed to keep his head down and stay in line, not give his father any reason to doubt him, not give him any reason to go after Michael again. Alex didn’t care if his father threatened him, he was used to it but he’d be damned if he’d let his father hurt Michael again.  
It was almost sunrise when the others returned to their bunks but Alex was still awake. 

The morning drills were as trying as the previous day. Alex wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination but after exercising all day every day for almost a month, he was pretty sure his body was becoming slightly more toned. Lunch time in the mess hall was as uneventful as it could be then by mid-afternoon it was time for their 7km run.  
Alex actually liked the run though some days he hated it because it was too much time alone with his own thoughts and memories. He’d sometimes think of Liz and wonder where she was, what part of the country she was off exploring and push his envy aside. Then he’d think of Maria and her struggles with her mom. She kept it all pretty close to her but Alex knew everything, as her best friend it was his right and duty to be her constant support but it was difficult to do that when he was so far away. 

Mostly, he thought of Michael. As he ran, pushed himself, tested himself, he remembered that blissful afternoon that had started at the museum and ended in the tool shed. The way Michael had looked at him, how terrified Alex had felt. He’d been certain that Michael had been going to let him down gently, tell him that he was grateful for all he’d done for him but that he wasn’t interested in him or in guys in general… But Michael had kissed him and everything between them had changed.  
Alone in the tool shed, they’d taken their time to fully explore each other’s bodies. Neither had said much, had let their actions, their kisses and touches do all the talking. When it was all over and Alex was getting redressed, all he wanted to do was crawl back into the bed with Michael and stay there forever but his father had walked in and everything had changed again.

As Alex ran, he could feel tears in his eyes and told himself it was from the very strong wind trying to push him off course. He looked around for his fellow recruits but couldn’t see any of them. The wind picked up again, knocked a tree branch in front of him and he attempted to jump over it but stumbled and rolled down the embankment. He sat up, hands roaming over his body to check for any injuries before he climbed to his feet and looked around again. Alex sighed as he started back up to the trail but he slipped and stumbled further away.   
This was ridiculous!  
He stood up and started to walk along the bottom of the escarpment, hoping to find a way up further along as this setback wasn’t about to stop him. Another gust of wind knocked him down and he swore aloud. How was the wind even getting to him down here?

The breeze was strong enough to lift him off his feet and sent him flying, pinned him to a nearby tree. He couldn’t move despite several attempts to raise his hands. Alex looked around, considered calling for help, especially when he spotted a lone figure darting between the trees but he paused and frowned. His eyes darted from the figure to the spot he’d fallen from and he wondered if he’d landed hard enough to give himself a concussion or something else that could make him hallucinate. For the figure walking towards him looked scarily like Michael Guerin. When he opened his mouth to call out, something hard connected with the back of his head and everything went dark.

*

When Alex awoke sometime later, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t move either. He jerked awake and immediately tried to get up but his hands and feet were restricted and his face was covered. He tried to raise his hand to remove whatever was obscuring his vision but he couldn’t. His first thought was that he was being tested or maybe hazed but it felt too real for that.

He attempted to move, to keep the circulation up in his fingers and his toes. His heart was racing, what if he’d been kidnapped? At least he was only a cadet; he didn’t know anything of value. If they tortured him they wouldn’t get anything out of him no matter how hard they tried.  
With no warning, the blindfold was removed and Alex looked around for an escape route. He was in a hotel room, a kinda seedy looking hotel room

Maybe this was a good sign? If anything, housekeeping would come by and likely find him sooner rather than later? There was a double bed and a table with one chair as he was obviously in the second one. In front of him was the door and behind him was possibly the way to the bathroom.

Alex looked down and saw the zip ties around his wrists and ankles. His heart sank as he’d never be able to break free of them, perhaps after a few more years of vigorous military training? He could feel someone watching him and tried to crane his neck to look behind him, see who was about to strike him down.   
A hand from behind slid down over his eyes and he felt a shiver run down his spine. The fingers on the hand were bruised and damaged. Then a voice was whispering in his ear.

“Guess who?”  
“Guerin?” Alex gasped. Maybe he hadn’t been hallucinating after all.  
A moment later, Michael stepped around from behind and was now standing in front of him.  
“What the hell, Guerin?” Alex snapped. He didn’t know if he was mad or relieved.

Michael moved toward the bed, turned the chair with Alex tied to it so it was facing the bed and he sat down. Their knees were almost touching. He looked somewhat nervous as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Guerin, come on” Alex started “what’s going on?”  
“You are not an easy man to find” Michael explained.  
“It’s not like I was hiding or anything”  
“You didn’t tell me where you’d gone, what facility they were training you at”  
“So how did you find me?”  
“I followed your dad”  
“Guerin!” Alex was shocked “if he’d caught you-”  
“What more can he do to me?” Michael held up his injured hand, it wasn’t exactly healing well. “He fucked up my hand and he sent you away”  
“I chose to go” Alex explained.  
“No, you didn’t”  
“Yeah, I… I did”

Michael reached out with his good hand and placed it upon Alex’s restrained wrist then he looked up, into his deep eyes and held his gaze. Alex swallowed back a remark when he saw the intensity of Michael’s gaze.  
“Did you? Really?” Michael whispered as he leaned closer, his breath sent another shiver down Alex’s spine.  
“I had to” Alex breathed “I had to”  
“No, you didn’t” Michael said again as he nudged his face against Alex’s neck. “You didn’t”  
“He said he’d hurt you again” Alex confessed. He closed his eyes and breathed in the unique scent of Michael. “And I couldn’t let him do that to you, not again” 

He was so close, his unruly curls brushed against Alex’s cheek and he just wanted to touch him but his hands were still tied.  
“Guerin, can you untie me?” Alex asked him. “Why did you tie me up in the first place?”  
“I wasn’t sure how much soldier training you’d had” Michael confessed. “Thought you might try to escape”   
Michael reached down and produced a pair of scissors which he used to release Alex’s ankles but not his hands.

“Like I said, you were not easy to find” Michael continued. “I followed your dad then sat outside the facility for three days, watching and waiting… All those same haircuts and fatigues… You all look alike from a distance”  
“How did you know it was me?” Alex was curious.  
“I don’t know… I just… I saw you and just knew it was you... Somehow I just recognized you” 

He reached down, slid the scissors in place and snipped the left hand free before released the right. The zip ties fell to the floor but Alex didn’t move, Michael was still crouched before him. He raised his right hand, fingers trembling as he reached for Michael and placed his hand on his cheek. Michael leaned into his touch and gently kissed his palm.

“What were you thinking, Guerin?” Alex whispered.  
“I wasn’t” he admitted “I just… I had to see you again… make sure you were okay”

Alex brought his other hand up and cupped Michael’s face then he brought him up, urged him closer and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Michael was quick to return the embrace, lips parted to welcome Alex’s playful tongue into his mouth. He shifted and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs as he wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close. Their kisses were slow and intimate, tongues melding together. Alex let out a low moan as Michael ground their hips together.

“Guerin” Alex groaned between kisses.  
“I just wanted to see you” Michael whispered as he slowly started to unbutton Alex’s shirt. “Let’s get this off you”

Michael started kissing Alex’s neck as he hastily pushed the shirt from his shoulders and discarded it on the floor. Alex responded by pulling Michael’s shirt up over his head. They came together for another round of kisses while Michael caressed Alex’s chest.

“Maybe we should move to the bed?” Alex suggested.  
“Sounds good to me” Michael agreed.

He slipped off Alex’s lap, pulled him to his feet and kissed him again. Their hands started clawing at belts and zips while their lips remained locked. Shoes were kicked off and they wrapped their arms around each other as they fell onto the bed. The memory of their first time together flashed through Alex’s mind as he reached for Michael’s damaged hand and held it close to his chest.  
Alex kissed the scars then lowered Michael’s hand and placed it upon his underwear so he could feel the effect his actions were having on Alex’s body. Michael took the hint and slipped his hand inside the garment to stroke the hard flesh and caused a low growl to pass Alex’s lips.

“Guerin!” Alex panted. Michael leaned in and kissed him, plunged his tongue into his mouth.

Alex immediately thrust his hips, bucking into Michael’s touch as he felt himself becoming harder. He slipped his hand behind Michael’s neck and deepened their kiss while Michael continued to stroke him.

“Guerin, Guerin, Guerin” Alex gasped.  
Michael smiled at the way Alex said his last name, the sound having the same effect on his own body and he felt his cock stirring.   
“Did you… did you bring…?” Alex struggled to ask.   
“I uh... Maybe…”

Michael broke away and moved towards the bathroom where a small overnight bag was lying on the floor. He picked it up and rummaged about, hoping to find the supplies they needed. When he returned to Alex on the bed, he deposited a small tube of lube and a single condom onto the mattress.

“So uh… should we flip a coin or…?” Michael asked him.  
“No” Alex insisted “I… I want you to…”

Alex reached up and pulled Michael down to meet him in another kiss. His hand ran down Michael’s back and into his underwear to grasp his firm cheeks. Michael bucked his hips then reached down to shimmy free of his underwear so he was now naked. Their eyes roamed the other’s bodies before meeting in an intense stare.

Michael chuckled to break the nervous tension. They’d only done this once before and neither were likely to forget what had happened after. Alex reached out a shaking hand and closed his fist around Michael’s hardness.

“Come on, Guerin” he urged him “isn’t this why you brought me here?”  
“I brought you here to make sure you were okay”  
“So you don’t want to do this then?”  
“Oh no, I definitely want to do this”  
“Good” Alex laughed, nervously.  
“Very good” Michael laughed too.

He slowly removed Alex’s underwear then tossed it over his shoulder. They were now both completely naked before the other for only the second time and Michael hoped it wouldn’t be the last. He started to kiss a trail up Alex’s smooth chest, tongue flicked the nipple and Alex gasped. He smiled then took the nub into his mouth while his fingers teased the other. Alex cried out in delight while just made Michael work harder.  
He started stroking his fingers along the length of Alex’s hardness, the head already wet with pre-cum. In turn, Alex grasped him too and they each stroked the other in perfect sync as they both moaned with pleasure. They continued to tease each other, moving closer and closer to the brink until Alex stopped and buried his face in Michael’s neck.

“I need you to…” Alex pleaded. “Please? Just… Please?”

But Alex was the one to take the lead. He reached for the condom and ripped the packaging open then he rolled it over Michael’s weeping cock. He saw the way Michael fisted the sheets when he touched him and smiled. He opened the lube and poured some onto his own two fingers. Michael just stared as Alex reached down and slipped his lubed index and middle fingers inside himself. The sight was truly one to behold, the way Alex’s face filled with lust, head thrown back in delight as he fingered himself. Michael just wanted to plow right into him.  
He reached down and guided Alex’s hand in and out of his body, loved the low moans that escaped his lips and he leaned in to kiss him. Alex groaned into Michael’s mouth while he kissed him. 

Michael grabbed the lube and coated his dick then Alex was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He stared up at the sight above him as Alex straddled his thighs, positioned himself just right and slowly impaled himself on Michael’s hardness. They both cried out at the feeling as Michael’s dick pressed into Alex’s tight passage. Michael sat up and wrapped his arms around Alex, held him close while Alex clung to him.   
Michael was bigger than the dildo he used to use on himself but the pleasure was oh so much more exciting.

Alex leaned in and rested his forehead against Michael’s, his hand twisted its way into his curls and they resumed their kissing. Michael thrust his hips and Alex winced for just a second. He tugged at Michael’s hair again as tears filled his eyes.

“Tell me I’m not hurting you” Michael pleaded “please, tell me I’m not hurting you!”  
“No, you’re not” Alex breathed “God, it feels good… So good”

Alex rolled his hips; gyrating his movements as he kissed and licked and nipped at Michael’s lips. Michael threw caution to the wind and just followed Alex’s lead; let him do whatever he wanted. Alex could use his body however he saw fit and Michael would let him. He loved how enthusiastic Alex was, the hunger behind his kisses and the passion of their lovemaking. He could do this all day and all night if he had the stamina. When Alex kissed him, Michael held him in his arms and returned the kiss. He reached down and pumped Alex’s dick with his fist; loved the way Alex panted and moaned at his touch.

They moved together, kisses intensifying as they each neared their release. It wasn’t a race, wasn’t a competition but Michael was determine Alex come first. He worked him harder and faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge until it was too late and Alex cried out in pure delight as he shot his load all over Michael’s chest. Once satisfied, Michael grasped Alex’s hips and thrust harder, deeper until he too came with a low growl.

Alex collapsed against Michael, both panting for breath. Michael reached up and brushed Alex’s damp hair before placed a kiss to his lips. Alex returned the kiss as they both lay down on the bed, stared at each other with a slight twinkle in both their eyes. 

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t really expecting that?” Michael asked him.  
“It definitely wasn’t what I was expecting to happen when I woke up this morning” Alex replied. He paused for a moment. “Then why did you uh bring supplies?”  
“I’ve been staked outside the base for three days; sometimes a guy needs a release” 

Michael reached up and softly brushed his fingers across Alex’s cheek then ran his thumb over his lips, Alex kissed the fingertip.  
“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye” Alex whispered, ready to change the subject.  
“That doesn’t matter now” Michael replied.  
“It does to me”  
“I never would’ve let you go”  
“Guerin-”  
“I mean it, Alex; this isn’t the life you want”  
“It’s the one I’ve been dealt”  
“That doesn’t mean you have to take it”

Alex shifted, somewhat uncomfortably under Michael’s gaze. He averted his eyes but could feel Michael still watching him so he slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. The shower wasn’t very inviting but he needed one after that so he turned the water on and turned to find Michael standing there. Alex’s seed still stuck to his chest.  
Neither said a word as they stepped into the shower together and took turns under the running water. Once they were clean, they returned to the main room and climbed into bed together for an afternoon nap but when Alex awoke later that evening, he was surprised to find his hand zip tied again but this time to the bed head.

“What the Hell, Guerin?” Alex asked as he tried to break free.  
Michael was already awake, already half-dressed and he looked at Alex with sympathetic eyes.  
“I’m sorry but I couldn’t be sure that you wouldn’t leave while I was asleep” he said to him.  
“Guerin” Alex argued.  
“There’s a food joint across the road so I’ll be back soon”  
“Guerin!”

Michael walked out and locked the door behind him. Alex reached up and tried to break the zip tie with his free hand but it didn’t budge. He looked around, searched the drawer for something he could use to break free but there wasn’t anything. The only thing he could reach was the phone but he was too embarrassed to call the front desk. With each passing minute, he grew more annoyed at Michael. When he returned, he didn’t immediately free Alex.

“I can’t eat one handed” Alex argued.   
“Promise you won’t leave until we can talk” Michael said to him.  
“Fine, I promise”

It wasn’t like Alex even knew where he was in order to find his way back to the base. Fuck, they’d know he was missing by now. Would they be out looking for him?  
Michael cut the zip tie then handed the burger to Alex. They sat on the bed and ate in silence until all the food was gone. Alex was still sipping his lemonade when he final broke the silence.

“Why did you think I’d run away while you slept?” Alex asked him.  
“Because I kidnapped you” Michael explained. “And tied you up”  
“So you tied me up… again?”  
“I just… wasn’t sure how eager you were to get back to training”  
“Well, I mean I will have to head back sooner rather than later”

Michael slid closer to Alex and reached for his hand.  
“But what if you didn’t go back?” he asked him “like at all?”  
“What? Go back to Roswell and be considered a deserter or a wash out?”  
“You could pursue music and not be sent off on dangerous missions”  
“It’s my duty now”   
“It doesn’t have to be”  
“Yes, it does”

Michael started to stroke his hand up and down Alex’s arm.  
“Stay with me” he begged “we could run away together”  
“Guerin” Alex placed his hand over Michael’s “I barely finished high school”  
“I’m practically a prodigy… I could find a job or we could just drive back and forth cross country”  
“The idea is amusing but not practical”  
“Being together isn’t practical?”  
“Why would you even want to be with me?”  
“You ask me this after I drove halfway across the country to find and kidnap you and then sex you up in a hotel room?”  
“If my dad ever found us-”  
“He wouldn’t”  
“You don’t know him, Guerin. He has friends in high places… He’d make you disappear and I… I don’t want to think what he’d do to me”  
“I’d protect you… I failed last time but-”

“You did not fail me” Alex insisted. He looked up and into Michael’s eyes “you took a hammer to the hand for me”  
“I would do anything for you, Alex”  
“But why? You barely even know me”  
“Are you saying this connection between us… that you don’t feel it?”  
“No, I… I do but… Most of what we have… has been… physical”  
“And that’s a bad thing?”  
“No, of course not”

Alex placed his drink aside and turned to look at Michael. He reached up and placed his hand to Michael’s cheek.  
“You’re not thinking clearly” Alex explained.  
“All I can think about is you” Michael replied.  
“Guerin, you’ve got your entire life ahead of you… We both do… You should be at UNM”  
“I gave that up”  
“Why?”  
“I had to… for… Reasons I can’t tell you”  
“And did any of those reasons require you to stay in Roswell?”

Michael paused, didn’t answer immediately. Alex knew he’d hit a sore spot for him.  
“I can’t go back to Roswell and you can’t leave” Alex said to him. “There’s no future for us”  
“There can be” Michael begged.   
“No, Guerin, there can’t… I have to go back… I’m not a quitter”  
“But I don’t want to let you go again”  
“You have to, Guerin… But, at least, this time we can say a proper goodbye”  
“I don’t want a proper goodbye”

Alex brushed the tears from Michael’s cheek with his thumb and Michael reached up to grasp his hand.  
“It’s not like we’ll never see each other again” Alex said with a shrug.  
“Who knows where you’ll be sent” Michael argued “you could be hurt or killed”  
“My dad and brothers have been at this a lot longer than I have and they’re all fine”

Michael reached out with his other hand, grasped the sheet that was covering Alex and slowly retracted it to reveal his naked body then he moved closer, leaned in and threw his leg over him so he was straddling his thighs.   
“What are you doing?” Alex asked him.  
“What does it look like?” Michael replied. He closed the space between them and kissed Alex.

Alex let out a low sigh and traced his hand up Michael’s leg to side under his shirt.  
“You just want me to undress you again” Alex said into the kiss.  
“Fuck that, I can undress myself” Michael replied and immediately yanked his shirt off over his head.  
“Just saying, was surprised you kept your clothes on this long”  
“Well I couldn’t exactly go on a food run naked”  
“Really? Because if anyone was going to…”

Michael kissed the words from Alex’s lips. He didn’t want him to leave, not again. He’d spent weeks looking for him and days waiting for his chance. Now Alex was here, with him, just the two of them. No one knew they were here, Jesse Manes would never find them. Michael would make sure of it; he would make it his mission to protect Alex.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alex asked him. “Didn’t you only have one-?”  
Michael placed his finger to Alex’s lips to stop him finishing his question. He looked into his worried eyes.  
“I trust you” he replied.  
“Guerin-”  
“I trust you, Alex. Please?”

He rolled off Alex and onto his back, hands fumbling to remove his pants. Alex looked around for the discarded lube. By the time he found it, Michael was naked with his legs parted, both hands working himself. He swallowed hard at the sight as his heart skipped a beat. He’d never had someone put such faith and trust in him before. The last thing he wanted to do was let him down or worse, hurt him.

Alex moved closer, between Michael’s parted legs and started kissing his chest. Placed a series of kisses up and down the smooth, muscular chest while his hand closed over Michael’s and they slowly stroked him together. Michael’s other hand slid into Alex’s hair until the other boy came up to meet him in a fierce kiss. He could still taste the lemonade in Alex’s kiss and it was strangely arousing. With Alex’s fingers on his dick, he reached for Alex’s hardness and groaned when he felt how turned on he already was. Alex slowly pulled away and moved back down his chest, kissing and licking his way down to Michael’s navel then his abdomen before reaching his throbbing cock.  
Alex looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Michael cupped his cheek; fingers brushed his ear and a stab of longing shot through him when he noticed the earring was gone. Another thing that had been stripped away from Alex.  
Then Alex looked at him with the familiar glint in his eye, licked his lips with a wicked grin then leaned down and took Michael into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Alex!” Michael almost screamed. 

He threw his head back as his hand closed over a handful of the bed covers. It wasn’t the first time he’d had his dick sucked but damn it hadn’t felt this good before. Alex’s lips and teeth and tongue were enough to send him straight to the edge but he held strong and didn’t let go. When he felt Alex’s tongue on his balls, he squeezed his eyes shut and swore he could see stars. Then Alex was moving him, shifting him, parting his legs further and Michael didn’t know what to do but he trusted Alex, was putty in his hands already.   
Seconds later he was being breeched but it wasn’t Alex’s fingers or his cock… no, it was his tongue! And Michael all but screamed in pure delight. Where the fuck had Alex learnt that? But oh god it felt good.

“Alex!” Michael cried his name. “Ohhhhh, Alex!”

He never wanted it to end. Fuck, he’d never let Alex go, not after this. They’d spend the rest of their lives in this very hotel room where Alex could do this to him all day long and he’d return the favour with equal enthusiasm all night long. His fingers curled, one hand fisting the sheets, his other hand in Alex’s short hair, twisting and tucking at the strands, showing his appreciation for Alex’s actions.  
But all too soon, his tongue was gone and Michael whimpered in disappointment. The feeling passed the second he felt Alex’s lube covered fingers pressing inside him and he resisted the urge to buck his hips. He just started pleading instead for Alex to go faster, harder, deeper. Their eyes met and Alex saw the fine layer of sweat on Michael’s brow. He licked his lips and Michael whimpered again. Fuck, he was absolutely a whore for Alex Manes.

When Alex’s fingers worked him in just the right spot, Michael once again saw stars and he cried out his lover’s name. He hoped there were no guests in the room next door because that would be embarrassing but he didn’t care either for he wasn’t about to keep his voice down, not when Alex was working him so beautifully.

Just when he was getting used to the feeling of Alex’s long fingers, they vanished. Michael sobbed again in disappointment but Alex kissed his frown from his lips and Michael grabbed him, held him close and kissed him painfully hard. When they parted, Alex laughed and his heart soared. He was so thankful Alex could still laugh that same giddy laugh from the tool shed.

Then Alex was parting his legs further and Michael was ready for him. When Alex’s thick, hard cock pressed against his tight opening, he grabbed for his hand and squeezed hard. Alex nudged in further and further until he was buried deep inside Michael. He reached for him again, pulled him down to kiss him so they were completely connected, pressed together as one. Alex’s cock throbbed inside him and Michael never wanted him to pull out but after a few gentle thrust of his hips, Alex did pull out before immediately sliding back in. He did this several times until Michael was crying out incoherently. 

Michael reached for Alex’s clean hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his palm before taking two fingers into his mouth. This caused Alex to moan then smile wickedly at him. They moved together in sync but when Alex’s cock found Michael’s sweet spot, Michael swore. Loudly. It was all the encouragement Alex needed so he made a point to constantly find that same spot with every thrust until Michael was practically a sobbing mess. His cock was pulsing, so close to the edge, when Alex wrapped his fist around him, all it took was a few rough tugs and Michael was gone. His seed shooting from the tip and coating Alex’s chest.   
Alex ran his index finger over his chest to collect some of Michael’s offering then he slipped his finger into his mouth.

“Fucking Hell, Alex!” Michael cried at the erotic sight before him.

He wrapped his legs around Alex, held him close and pulled Alex down to meet him in a kiss. He could taste himself on Alex’s tongue. It was an odd mix of lemonade, Alex and himself. He dug his fingers into Alex’s arm, other hand scraped down his back as they continued moving together but Alex was so close and they both knew it. Michael’s mails scraped down Alex’s skin and gripped his butt cheek, squeezed it tight. Alex plunged his tongue into Michael’s mouth and after one, two, three, powerful thrusts, he buried himself deep inside Michael and let go.  
Michael’s cries were muffled but Alex’s lips on his as they rode out Alex’s orgasm together. He filled Michael’s passage and they both collapsed, exhausted in each other’s arms.

“Wow” Alex was struggling for breath.  
“That was incredible” Michael agreed.  
“I can’t believe you let me do that”  
“I would let you do anything to me, Alex”

He leaned over and kissed his lips. Alex’s fingers slid into Michael’s curls while they exchanged gentle kisses and waited for their heartrates and breathing to return to normal. 

“My ass is so sticky now” Michael stated. Alex laughed, a deep guttural laugh that made Michael smile.   
“Thank you, Alex” Michael said as he reached up and brushed his thumb across Alex’s lips. “Thank you”  
“Guerin-”  
“My whole life has been a mess. I’ve never felt anything for anyone before and you changed all that. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone”  
“I’ve known for a while now that I was gay” Alex replied “but I never expected anyone to ever return those feelings… not in Roswell anyway. I thought I’d have to run away to LA or New York before I met anyone like me… The Air Force doesn’t exactly help either with the whole ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ either”  
“Do they ask?”   
“Of course… I mean, they’re not supposed to so they don’t outright but it’s been hard”

Michael climbed off the bed and held his hand out for Alex who immediately took it.  
“Come on, I need another shower” he said to him “and we should get you cleaned up too”

So they climbed into the shower again and washed away all traces of their lovemaking for a second time. Then they fell into bed together where Alex pulled Michael into his arms and held him close. He knew he needed to go back, that he couldn’t stay here with Michael, not forever but he didn’t want to talk about it now. Right now, he just wanted to hold him and lie together, in a place where they could be alone and not have to worry about his father ruining it for them.

*

The following morning saw Alex awaken first and he was relieved to find he wasn’t tied up for a third time. He immediately reached for Michael again, spooning him in his arms. Michael stirred and reached for him too but neither of them made any move to get up. They just clung to each other; neither wanted the moment to end.

“I do have to go back” Alex whispered in his ear.  
“I know” Michael replied.  
“I don’t want to”  
“I know”  
“I’d rather stay with you”  
“So stay”  
“I would if I could”  
Michael rolled over and looked at him.  
“Would you? Really?” he asked. “If you could, would you really choose a life with me?”

The alarm beside the bed kicked in and the radio came to life with a news report which distracted Alex from answering.  
“The fire was contained within the facility” the announcer was saying “but it remains unclear how many cadets were inside at the time. The body count has been confirmed with at least three dead”

Michael switched the radio off but Alex’s eyes were wide.  
“I know” he said “life is short, okay? So we really shouldn’t waste it. Shouldn’t be afraid to take a chance”

But Alex wasn’t listening to him, he reached for the remote and switched on the television, started furiously searching the channels until he found a particular channel with a report similar to the one the radio had been reporting. He recognized those buildings, where the fire had started…

“Alex?” Michael knew something was wrong. “What is it?”  
“There was an explosion at the base last night” he explained, eyes still fixated on the TV. “A lot of people were injured”

Michael saw the scrolling text which explained the situation. Officers missing, some already confirmed dead. Other military personnel were on their way to assess the damage. Then the news reporter was speaking to an officer and Alex reached for Michael’s hand when he saw his own father on the screen.

“This has been a terrible tragedy” Sergeant Manes was saying in his usual stoic tone “the damage to the area has been minimal but due to the greater than usual amount of personnel on base at the time, a full headcount is being made so we can account for everyone. The loss of lives, while currently confirmed as three, has been a great loss to the Air Force, our country and to myself with one of the lives being that of my youngest son”

Alex’s hand flew to his face as his jaw dropped and his heart stopped. Michael sat up beside him and reached for him, wrapped his arm around him.  
“They think I’m dead” Alex was in shock. “My father thinks I’m dead”  
“Fuck” Michael also stared at the screen.  
“If I go back now, they’ll know I wasn’t there when it happened and they’ll want to know where I was but if I don’t go back… I can never go back” he turned to look at Michael “can you believe…?”  
“I… I guess this is it… The moment of truth…”  
“What?”  
“You have a choice, Alex, you can go back or you can run away and start a new life with me”

He turned back to the TV, saw his father’s face and flinched. The man who had terrorized him for years and smashed Michael’s hand with a hammer. He was on TV for all to see, telling the world how he’d just lost his youngest son before he’d even had the chance to really serve. It was such a tragedy.  
For Alex it was an opportunity.

Alex turned and looked at Michael. He reached for him, took both hands in his and looked into his eyes.

“I want a new life, Guerin” he said “a new life with you”  
“Are you sure?” Michael asked him. “We can’t ever go back to Roswell… Well, I mean I can but… I wouldn’t not without you”  
“No, you could… You could check in and see how everyone’s doing… Because I’d have to let Maria know I was okay and…”  
“Whoa, you’re getting ahead of yourself”

Alex reached up and placed his hand on Michael’s cheek.  
“Are you prepared to give up everything for me, Guerin?” he asked.   
“Everything? I live in my truck, everything I own is in that parking lot” he pointed at the window.  
“So there’s nothing, no one in Roswell that you’d want to go back for?”

Michel held Alex’s gaze as he thought of Max and Isobel, remembered seeing Isobel kill Rosa and how he’d floated her body and those of the two other girls into the car, how he’d helped cover up murder. He couldn’t really leave Max to deal with that on his own, could he? He’d promised he would stay; he gave up college to stay for Max and Isobel but they had each other, right? Alex had no one now… Because of him. If he hadn’t stolen him away from the base, Alex would be accounted for and this opportunity wouldn’t be staring him in the face.

“Everything I need is right here” Michael insisted as he reached up and placed his hand atop of Alex’s. “I just want to be with you”  
“I want to be with you too” Alex replied.  
“I uh I just have one request”  
“What’s that?”  
“Can you please start calling me Michael?”  
“Maybe someday, Guerin”

Michael pulled Alex close and kissed him.  
“Right, first order of business” he stated “you have to re-pierce your ear, start growing your hair out and get some eyeliner because fuck you look hot in eyeliner”  
“And the nail polish?” Alex asked  
“Yes… Yeah… You will definitely need nail polish” Michael insisted “and nail polish remover” 

“You actually really thought about this” Alex was surprised.  
“I… Had hoped there was a chance you’d agree to run away with me before I even untied you” Michael confessed.

“And the explosion at the base… You didn’t have anything to do-?”  
“I was with you all night, Alex, I swear” Michael insisted.  
“Sorry, I had to ask”  
“We’ll need more lube and condoms too”  
“And maybe some of the more basic items… Like food and clothing?”  
“I kinda like what you’re wearing now” Michael said with a shrug.  
“I’m naked” Alex shot back.  
“Told you I liked it”

Alex sighed and smiled to himself. At least the rest of his life was guaranteed to be interesting. A life on the run and Michael Guerin behind the wheel, what could possibly go wrong? He looked back at the TV but the news report was over. Was he crazy to want to do this? A life where he was free to do whatever he wanted, away from the glaring eye of his father? A future with the boy he’d connected with over their shitty upbringings…  
If things didn’t work out, he’d have nowhere to go because things might not work out for him and a boy he barely knew. Could you really build a life with someone when all you had in common was amazing sex?  
Alex was about to find out. Michael was willing to give up everything for him and all he wanted was to be with him. The boy who’d tried to protect him from his father and had kidnapped him from a life in the Air Force.

He reached for Michael again and kissed him. If anything, he’d happily spend the rest of his life just kissing Michael Guerin. He didn’t care where they were, where they were going as long as they were together, everything would be okay. Wouldn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> for @malexyaoi who wanted a high school Malex fic where Michael kidnaps Alex because he's obsessed with him or just wants to steal him away so they can get married... This doesn't match either of those but hope they still enjoyed it!


End file.
